USBR
The USBR, the United Socialist Broviet Republic, or simply the Broviet Union, was a Super-Faction of Generation I, and was continued in Generation V as a small-large faction. After leaving their ruined city of Brahlingrad, the USBR was renamed to Broviets. The USBR was co-led by Dictators Artemis360 and''' wlzpaladin'. 'Population' Current Population:' 6''' Artemis360** AshtonArdoin* Reviewmad* Ripvayne Plenti x2yzh9 ** Dictator * Moderator The USBR reached its record population at 26 members during the first generation. 1st World Generation 'Summary' ' Artemis360' began the USBR with the help of wlzpaladin after he escaped the oppressive faction, Hashashin. After Artemis and wlzpaladin departed, Rageblood of Los Diablos accompanied them in the search for the sacred Brotherlands. After about a day of searching, the party settled in snowy valley far from Hashashin and the rest of the world, the Brotherlands. The two then began the construction of Broscow, starting with a castle. After many days of gathering supplies and building, wlzpaladin and Artemis left to ransack the then abanadoned Hashashin faction. The acquisition of Hashashin's buried supplies boosted the construction of Broscow majorly. After many days of tiring work leveling a mountain which blocked any form of further construction, the construction of the main city began. The faction thus flourished in members interested in the ways of the Bros and Brahs of the Broviets. '5th World Generation' 'Timeline' November 20'''th, '''2011 –'''The world is generated. USBR is formed by Artemis360 and begins its temporary base near spawn. AshtonArdoin joins. '''November 22nd – '''The Broviet Union, with help from new members ClicheUsername and Trexmaster, travel in search of the Brotherlands. The location of Brahlingrad is established just east of spawn, in the Broberian Forest on the border of the Black Marsh. '''November 23rd – Plenti, ex-Imperium member, joins the faction. LosDiablos attacks USBR, beginning the Broviet-Pirate War late in the day. November 24th – After vigiorous defense from LosDiablos attacks, the USBR prevails and LosDiablos calls for a ceasefire. November 27th – USBR attacks Cactus due to a misunderstanding in trade, Broviet-Cactus Affair. November 28th – USBR helps in the forced abandonment of faction WhiteRed. December 4th – USBR leader, Artemis360, and member, wlzpaladin, are infected with a mysterious disease contracted from an altar in an abandoned temple. Turning out to be Vampirism, wlzpaladin cures himself before it becomes almost unaltering, making Artemis360 the True Blood vampire of the world. December 5th – Crusade called on vampires by LosDiablos, Imperium, IronLegion, and Buttcheeks beginning The Vampire Wars. December 6th – Crusaders declare war on USBR, attacking Brahlingrad, the first battle of the Vampire Wars (Battle of Brahlin). Plenti and AshtonArdoin, being the only available members for defense, hold off Ryjinn and LosDiablos until Imperium, Buttcheeks and the rest of IronLegion arrive. After blasting into the city, AshtonArdoin and Plenti log out for the city's safety. After some negotiations, Artemis360 agrees to resign from USBR leadership until he's purged of vampirism. December 9th – Artemis360 purges himself of vampirism. December 11th '– Artemis360, AshtonArdoin, wlzpaladin, Plenti, and strongnicodemus assist Rageblood and bacon_planet of LosDiablos in the destruction of faction “sanderman” in the ''Battle of Sander. '''December 16th – Ripvayne and Sunnday3 join the faction. Along with Artemis360 and strongnicodemus, they level a problematic hill which is decided to be the location of the residential district, a new addition to Brahlingrad. December 17th – 'Construction of the walls surrounding the new residential area begins. '''December 18th – '''Members of the faction log in to find all the wood buildings in the town to be burned, (the ''Brahlingrad Burning). 3 members, strongnicodemus, Sunnday3, and Ripvayne, are tried. Strongnicodemus is found guilty of arson, and Sunnday3 and Ripvayne are found guilty by suspicion of association. All 3 are commissioned to large amounts of community service. Thus, reconstruction begins. 'December 21st - '''Reviewmad/Geogzm and fire4ball join the faction. fire4ball leaves and founds Revolution and Geogzm remains within the USBR. '''December 22nd - '''Reviewmad infiltrates Revolution and informs the USBR of their co-ordinates, leading to the fall of Revolution at the hands of the AshtonArdoin and Artemis360. A joint operation between Los Diablos and USBR, stemmed from one of Rageblood's christmas gifts, renders the Technocrats almost powerless. ' ''' '''January 3rd - '''Three allies of Brahligrad, Imperium, LosDiablos, and Icarius, ambush the USBR after a supposed infiltration into one of their factions by two of the Broviets. Unprepared for battle, the men of Brahligrad tried with all their might to defend the town, ultimately leading to failure. USBR was crushed by the opposing factions andleft in ruins and pillaged for all of its resources. Wlzpaladin, Ripvayne, and Plenti set off to find a new home for the Broviets before settling on some unclaimed territory with optimistic hopes for the future. '''January 11th - '''Reviewmad leaves due to timezone issues. He ventures in to the wilderness and founds Solace, a deliberate one-man faction. He plans to return once he has the time to assist the glorious USBR. Relocation and beyond - After the Broviets settled down far from their opponents, the faction went into a hiatus of sorts. The faction remained mostly inactive, occasionally logging on to check on things (with the exception of the most dedicated member, Ripvayne, who spent night and day improving the base and gathering materials). A little less than two weeks later, the faction made a last ditch effort to get even with their enemies. Three of the leaders, Artemis360, wlzpaladin, and AshtonArdoin, left to create a brothel company known as '''IronWhores. The three pimps assisted USBR's long time ally IronLegion to defend against attacks from LosDiablos, Imperium, and the evil vampire Count Zertuk. The undead lord was able to fend off six IronLegion members as well as the three owners of IronWhores. The destruction of most major factions marked the coming apocalypse and world war between everyone. An official statement was made by Artemis360 pronouncing the death of the USBR on January 26th, 2012. The Broviet Address The Broviet Address was the speech given to the members of the USBR by Artemis360 (Broseph Stalin) as a departing message, officially closing the faction. It was given on January 26th, 2012, as follows: 6th Generation After the return of Goose's server after a several-month-long hiatus, Artemis360, AshtonArdoin and Reviewmad returned to revive the long-dead USBR. Artemis and Reviewmad settled on a large plain island after days of travelling and soon enough AshtonArdoin regrouped with them. x2yzh9 entered the faction by request, proving to be an ample aid. Ripvayne joined soon after, and Plenti too. '23 August 2012 - '''The server returns. Artemis, Reviewmad and Ashton settle on the USBR continent. x2yzh9 enters the faction. '''24 August 2012 '- Ripvayne enters the faction. '25 August 2012 - '''Plenti enters the faction. '''28 August 2012 '- reviewmad finds Vinland. Later on, USBR and Vinland agree to a friendly battle with a wager of twenty diamonds. '''29 August 2012 - '''AshtonArdoin conducts some espionage and finds the co-ordinates of Yonkers. Soon after, Artemis360, Plenti and reviewmad travel to Yonkers and meet almost no resistence at the Battle of Yonkers. The Broviets celebrate with their plunder. The battle was recorded by Geogzm (reviewmad) and uploaded the day after the raid. Category:Factions: Fifth Generation